


Can’t get enough

by becauseimawinchester



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimawinchester/pseuds/becauseimawinchester
Summary: Short Drabble about Mac’s favorite sex position





	Can’t get enough

 

Mac couldn’t get enough.

Making love like this, with his husband towering over him so dominantly. It was somehow dangerously erotic and beautifully sweet and sensual all at the same time. He couldn’t fucking get enough.

Of all the positions and kinky shit they had tried over their years together this was Mac’s favorite. Literally the simplest sex position and this is the one that made Mac tremble with desire like a blushing virgin; moaning a never-ending string of ‘ohhs’ and ‘ahhs’ as he and Jack made love.

It was something about being cloaked in his husband’s muscular frame, completely surrendered to Jack Dalton’s powerful thrusts. Something about the faces Jack made and feeling the older man’s breath on his face or neck. Something in the way Jack would alternate between holding Mac close – arms hooked up and under Mac’s shoulders – and holding himself up on strong, powerful arms hovering over Mac and looking intensely into his husband’s eyes as they made love.

Mac folded his arms around Jack’s middle and hanging on as they made love… feeling the ripple of every muscle of the Delta force’s back and ass.

Jack was older, sure, but he was incredible to Mac. Lean but muscled, tanned and beautiful; body adorned with scars and calluses from years of serving his country – years of protecting Mac and the ones they love. All of this brawn just a rough exterior to the kindest soul and most loving heart Mac has ever had the pleasure of knowing.

“Fuck Mac,” Jack moaned between thrusts, “look so beautiful like this, all laid out just for me. Gonna be the fucking death of me,” he continued before adding a breathy “I love you, Angus MacGyver,”

“Jaaccck, ahh..” Mac moaned, hardly able form coherent words as Jack finished into him, hips stuttering from the over sensitivity of his orgasm. Mac reveled in every beautiful sound his husband made as he rode out his orgasm, watching his eyelids flutter before falling closed. Mac lay moaning and helpless beneath his husband as his own orgasm pulsed through his body.

Jack collapsed on top of his husband, crushing the smaller man slightly. This position gave Jack all the power, leaving the blonde at the mercy of his loving husband even after they were done. Mac took comfort in his man’s thick body weighing down on him, burying his nose in the chestnut brown hair near Jack’s temple. Mac drew comforting circles on Jack’s bare back with a lazy hand while the brunette began to snore…

“I love you too, Jack Wyatt Dalton,” was all he could manage, barely a whisper, before drifting off to sleep himself, limbs still tangled with Jack’s.

Angus MacGyver simply could not get enough of his man.


End file.
